


Silent Screams of Passion

by Arala25



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Rafa means well, Sexual Content, Sexual Self Discovery, mastrubation, menions of childhood secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arala25/pseuds/Arala25
Summary: Moving forward to capture his lips with her own, she intended to deepen the connection but froze when Mateo did not kiss her back.He did not move at all, his cheeks, nose and ears flushed with arousal and embarrassment, eyes wide in mortification."I ... I'm SO sorry, Elena! I lost control, I never meant to disrespect you!"--Rafa has caused more inhibitions in her son than she realizes.And Mateo learns that sometimes it is better to let it all out. No matter how inappropriate his noises could sound to a Queen.A Queen who has been waiting for this moment for two months.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Kudos: 9





	Silent Screams of Passion

Elena giggled as Mateo kissed her neck, his tongue darting out and tickling her sensitive skin to punctuate her heartbeat.

That one was new.

Being Queen of Avalor had its perks. Like having the power to tell everyone to give them an hour of privacy for once on another busy day.

She had been courting her Royal Master Wizard for two months now, leading to more than the occasional tryst in quiet parts of the palace. Or like right now, her personal bedchamber. Despite the frequency of their encounters it always felt fresh.

Elena perked up from her half-conscious musings as a guttural, low moan escaped from her lover’s throat. Excitement rose in her own throat at the sound.

She was doing something right after all!

Moving forward to capture his lips with her own, she intended to deepen the connection but froze when Mateo did not kiss her back.

He did not move at all, his cheeks, nose and ears flushed with arousal and embarrassment, eyes wide in mortification.

"I ... I'm SO sorry, Elena! I lost control, I never meant to disrespect you!"

Elena squinted in growing confusion at his rambling.

"Disrespect me? Mateo, I've been waiting for this!"

“What!? But why…?” He could not finish the sentence before she spoke again, the observation hanging in the air between them like an accusation.

"I know you always hold yourself back."

Her fingertips lightly traced over his shoulder blades through the few open buttons of his white shirt, the treasured wizard robe and vest had been carefully dropped to the floor ten minutes earlier.

"I was worried I was doing something wrong when you never really reacted..."

Mateo’s wide eyes met hers. He looked truly shocked by the implication.

"How could YOU do anything wrong here? Elena, you're perfect to me. You know that."

While strongly disagreeing with the notion that she was perfect at anything, especially if you asked her cousin, the praise did not fail to make her own cheeks darken with a rosy blush.

Then Elena's heart sank as Mateo pushed her hands away from him, rueful hazel green eyes searching her own.

"It was still not appropriate of me."

"Appropriate?!" Elena knew that her outburst was unreasonable, but the word triggered so many memories of Esteban's royal etiquette speeches.

"You sound as bad as Esteban! Or like your mother..."

Elena's frustrated shout came to a sudden halt as he flinched, the movement even more obvious on his previously stoic face.

Her eyes widened in realization. She jumped into action, moving off the bed and pacing the room.

"Oh no! It IS your mother, isn’t she?"

Elena's hands were on the move again, flurrying all over the place as she ranted.

"I can't believe it! This is the chocolate situation all over again!"

"Chocolate situation?"

Elena whirled around, her mouth inches away from his. It did not feel as good as before.

"Remember when you moved into the palace? Your mom told everyone you did not like chocolate. She thinks it is "unhealthy"!"

Though the Flores sweet tooth was probably not the best judge in this situation, Mateo had to admit that Elena had a point.

"When she left you introduced me to the wonders of La Vida Dulce..."

The smile spread on Mateo's lips at the memory of this sweet evening.

Elena's eyes lit up at his joyful look.

"See? Turns out you like it after all!"

"Thanks to you..."

She stepped closer to him, sitting back down on the bed with a rueful smile.

"You two have come so far. You are your own man now."

Elena pulled closer again, eyes searching, trying to break through his well-intentioned but misguided sense of pride and honor.

"You cannot let her control what you enjoy for yourself. It isn't her business what we do together."

She waved her hand between their still partially clothed bodies.

"All that really matters here is us."

Placing her hand on his chest again, she clearly felt the quickening of his heartbeat.

"YOU have to be comfortable. And that can only happen if you let her out of your mind."

Mateo lifted his eyes to once again find the strength he needed in her intense gaze.

Maybe it was time to lift this weigh off his heart.

His left hand reached for Elena's next to him.

"You're right. It is time you know the truth."

Elena’s hand squeezed back. She was ready when he was.

“It all started on my thirteenth birthday.” Mateo began, his voice distant and hesitant.

“My mom started to explain the physical functions of a teenage body and she went way overboard…”

Elena grimaced. She could vividly imagine Rafa’s well-meaning enthusiasm.

“I was so embarrassed that I refused to listen to anything she had to say about the topic after that!”

Suddenly his voice turned quiet again.

“I felt myself changing. And then… you returned.”

Elena glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, surprised by her early involvement.

Mateo quickly waved his hands in negation but refused to meet her eyes.

“It’s not that I was gawking over you like a lovestruck fool back then! Not yet at least… I didn’t even realize it was physical attraction. I just felt so overwhelmed that you wanted to be my friend and even with all the other kids at school you were the first woman…”

He shook his head with a small smirk.

“Well, girl at that point, to catch my eye. Emotionally and physically.”

His cheeks turned crimson at the quiet admittance.

“So I started to experiment…”

With growing interest Elena's gaze followed Mateo's right hand. He was so caught up in the memories and raging tide of emotions that his fingers weaved beneath the tight fabric of his pants with unconscious, practiced ease.

"My mom was ALWAYS around, and I could never have talked to her. The only place left was under the cover in my room when she had gone to sleep.”

He cringed back at Elena, finally meeting her eyes.

“And the noise-reducing spells didn't always work, so... There were too many close calls than I dare to remember... I just HAD to be quiet."

His voice had grown ragged, more desperate with each confession, cracking with longing and need as his lips moved to form the words along with his hand.

“When we finally took the next step… I guess I was too used to making no sounds to allow myself anything else.”

That was it. Now she knew every dark secret of his past.

“You know what they say: Old habits die hard.”

His halfhearted attempt to ease the coming tension fell on deaf ears.

Apparently, Mateo was the only one to fear Elena’s judgement.

Understanding and sadness radiated from the chocolate brown pools to her soul as his eyes and touch finally met hers again.

"I went through the same thing. Well, not exactly the same obviously, but ... you know."

She shrugged her shoulders in a vague reference to the confusing mix of teenage hormones and adult responsibility.

"Mama had some pretty good advice for me. Hopefully I will as good with Isa..." she added with a shudder, refusing to think of her baby sister to be interested in anything else than physics and engineering.

A strange mix of sadness and envy flashed across Mateo's face. Elena had had her mother in that difficult part of life. Another woman who knew exactly what she was going through. Mateo loved and respected his mother for raising him by herself. He had never missed the presence of a father and could not imagine his childhood differently.

But still. Maybe it would have been different if he had known a male parental figure who could relate in ways that, try as she might, were simply impossible for his mother.

"What was it?"

The question broke the silence of their reminiscing.

Elena turned on her side to lean her head on Mateo's neck. The contact helped them to relax.

"She said that growing up is messy. And sometimes embarrassing."

"You can say that again..." muttered Mateo.

"But it is also natural to explore your own body and what you like."

Her free hand moved up to caress his cheek and jawline.

"She said it's even healthy."

If the late Queen Lucia had been as wise and practical as her mother and daughters, Mateo had no reason to doubt her words.

"Holding back surely did nothing to help my sanity."

The simple observation hit him like a rock. Elena had been right all along.

He had to seriously change his attitude.

Elena changed the positive shift in his mood and grinned expectantly with still a hint of nervousness in her eyes. 

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

They glanced down at his hand that was still curled around the cause for all his troubles. All the talk of his teenage experiments combined with their earlier activity had only made the tension in Mateo's body grow.

He felt like he was ready to blow.

Meeting his eyes with an unusually nervous gaze, Elena again waved her hand between their bodies. This time she was unsure of how to deal with the situation.

"So, should I leave you alone, or..."

The possibility of her leaving his side at this moment of all times made something click in Mateo's head. In a newfound decisiveness he grabbed her hand with his free one and placed it atop of his own strategically placed fingers. The touch of skin on skin sent a shiver of excitement down his spine.

"No. I want you to stay."

Their eyes met and a smile appeared on her lips at his next words.

"We're in this together. No matter what."

Instinctively she tightened her grip around his hand, drawing a hiss through his clenched teeth at the unintended pressure.

Mateo took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, letting the world slip away. The only thing he felt was the cooling and at the same time flaming grasp of Elena's fingers around his own. They were still, waiting for him to start at his own pace.

So he gathered his courage and started to squeeze.

It felt like magic. Mateo was acutely reminded of the day Naomi returned from her voyage.

Elena's body had been so close to his own as they stood side by side, his hands over hers as they held her scepter. Their magic combined and flowed as one that day. The experience had been so exciting that they had not even noticed that the vision of

Naomi entering the room was their friend in flesh and blood.

Now Mateo felt the same, only stronger. Their hands connected as the pushed together, in sync like they were with everything. Falling into a faster and faster rhythm, Mateo briefly wondered if Elena's magic had already reacted in some way, but he was too absorbed in the moment to open his eyes to check.

Elena's fingers were like an anchor, tearing down the wall he had spent years building around the instinctual parts of his mind.

The gradually building tension started to feel uncomfortable. His head arched forward for a moment, mouth searching for some part of her body to hold on to. But then the urge for relief took over.

It was too much.

Elena's name fell from his parted lips like a mantra or a well-practiced spell, feeling like the first drops of water from a coming thunderstorm after years spent in the dry, hot desert. The whispers of her name continued, growing in intensity with each bucking of his hips. They felt strangely empty without Elena's body against his own. But the touch of her fingers and the steady movement of the mattress caused by the queen's own lower body arching in the air in longing desire were enough to push the wizard over the edge.

The whispers had turned into a battle cry against his own inhibitions.

And suddenly, just like that, the dam broke, and the familiar feeling of release was joined by something else.

At first he did not recognize the raw scream ringing in his ears. Then his panting breaths started to slow down enough to recognize his own voice in the sound.

He opened his eyes for a second, eyelids suddenly heavy with exhaustion. Elena's face was the last thing he saw, eyes shining underneath the waves of her ruffled hair, a proud smile radiating from her lips. Then Mateo slipped into blissful unconsciousness, all thoughts of Rafa forgotten. In that moment of self-discovery he felt as content and fulfilled under the cover of the sheets and Elena's protective arms as never before.


End file.
